


I'm Like Your Dirty Little Drug (And You Never Get Enough)

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Gerard Way and the Hormones, LeATHERMØUTH, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Charming!Frank, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Flower Child!Gerard, Gerard has a small obsession with Frank's tattoos, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Punk Rocker!Frank, Spanking, chubby!Gerard, shy!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like Gabe always says, "You're like a little pig to his big bad wolf, you know?" And of course, Gerard nods even though he has no idea what that even means. </p><p>(Or, the one where FC!Gerard has a massive crush on PR!Frank, and might get what he wants so badly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Like Your Dirty Little Drug (And You Never Get Enough)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahola, this is my first story on here! I hope you guys do enjoy it!  
> Title Credit - Sick and Twisted Affair by My Darkest Days  
> No beta, all grammar mistakes are on me!  
> / update /  
> someone translated this story to spanish! here's the [link](http://www.hotel-bella-muerte.com/t19708-molyneaux-11-i-m-like-your-dirty-little-drug-traduccion-frerard-12-04-16).  
> x x x

Sometimes, Gerard's a bit of an idiot.

Okay, he's a total idiot, who thinks he's super sly and totally not obvious. However, that's just not the case.

Gerard rearranged his flower crown for the fifth time, then rearranged his skirt, just so his legs - his newly shaved legs - had more access to the world, and hopefully, Frank Iero's eyes. 

He could hear Mikey chuckle next to him, and groaned silently to himself, before glancing at him. Mikey raised his eyebrows, a smirk on his lips. If Mikeyway had a superpower, it would be the ability to know exactly why Gerard does anything.

Gerard faced Mrs. Kieralle once again, a light blush on his cheeks, and pretends to write things down so it looks like he was actually paying attention. 

Frank was sitting right beside him today, which was a good thing. Until, Miss Janine Fisher, the small blonde, with great legs, and nice looking boobs decided that today would be a good day to sit in the seat in front of Frank. 

Janine is Frank's newest booty call, who probably thinks that Frank's in love with her; Frank doesn't love, he fucks, and fucks, until he gets bored. Then he leaves for another.

But, honestly, of course Gerard fell for the bad boy. It's a total cliché, but hey, he can't help it. Frank is illegally attractive, not to mention his tattoos, now he doesn't have much now, only a couple on his hands, and some on his back (which Gerard only gets to see when they're changing for gym), but Frank has said before that he's planning to get more, and honestly, Gerard can't wait.

Gerard can hear the small giggles Janine does, every time Frank passes a note to her. It's fucking ridiculous, but Gerard can't help but wish it was him getting the notes. But, it would probably never happen anyway, Gerard too much of a fucking nerd for Frank to like them. 

Not to mention he wears skirts and dresses, and flower crowns. Frank's all leather, and mystery, and rough, sexy voice. Which Gerard can't fucking handle, because that is too much for one person. He feels like he's going to explode, and it would all be Frank Iero's fault.

Gerard looked at the clock once again, and sighed. Only a couple of minutes, he thought. Next he had lunch, and that meant asking Gabe for food, and being teased for looking at Frank more than needed. Gerard began to twirl a lock of his newly dyed jet black hair, as he glanced at Frank.

He seemed to be talking to Lyn-Z; one of the coolest girls in the school, right after her girlfriend, Jamia, of course. With bright red lipstick, pigtails, and miniskirts; she was one of the toughest girls in schools. 

However, she was also super nice and funny. He had only talked to her a couple times, but she was genuinely a really cool person, who agreed with him when it came to topics such as art and today's society.

He looked down at his desk, and saw a crumpled note sitting on his notebooks. He looked at it questionably, before opening it.

_Hey, when you're done looking at Iero, mind giving me the math hw? -mw_

 He glared at the note, before turning to Mikey to give him the same glare, Mikey only gave back an emotionless face, and amused eyes. Gerard stuck out his tongue, before turning back to look at the clock. He noticed it was a minute till class ended so he begun to pack up. 

When the bell finally rang, he was one of the first people out. But, he had to wait for Mikey, who seemed to love being one of the last people to get out of the classroom. 

When Mikey finally came out, he was with Frank, Lyn-Z, and Janine. They were all laughing, well, all except Janine, who seemed kind of bored.

"C'mon Mikey! You know Gabe doesn't like to wait for anybody." Gerard groaned, causing all of them to turn to him. His eyes opened wide, before he turned away, silently cursing himself.

"Don't worry, Gee. You do know we all have lunch together, right?" Mikey smirked, which caused Gerard to roll his eyes.

"Yeah Gee, we can go together." Frank smiled, and honestly, Gerard was surprised that he was still functioning, the way Frank said 'Gee' made Gerard want to get on his knees, and just let Frank do whatever the fuck he wanted to do.

"A-Alright, let's go then." Gerard turned around, and started to walk to lunch. With Mikey and them right behind him, he couldn't help but think, that wow, he's such a fucking loser. 

This was probably why he doesn't have many friends, while Mikey has fucking tons; Mikey was a social butterfly, the life of the party. 

Gerard was the person to stand in the corner quietly, a beer in his hand, watching over everybody.

Gerard bit his bottom lip, as he dug his hands in his pockets, feeling up his pack of smokes, he would have to wait till school was over, he had gotten in trouble when he skipped class to smoke once, and he decided not to do it again. 

Which is probably another reason why Frank would probably never date him, or fuck him. 

And of course, that just made Gerard think about Frank fucking him - which would be so fucking hot, too hot, so he takes a shallow breath, and turns his head slightly, just to see Frank look at him. 

And of-fucking-course, that's when Gerard's legs decide to stop working and make him fall straight to the ground.

"Woah, you okay?" He heard Frank asked, he nodded his head before lifting himself up. 

"Yeah, I'm okay." He looked up and saw Frank's tattooed hand stretched out, and he grabbed it - holy  _fuck_ , Frank had nice fucking hands - and got up. 

"Here Gee." He could practically hear the smirk on Mikey's face, as he placed Gerard's flower crown right on top of his head. Gerard dusted off his skirt, and smiled down at his shoes. 

"Thanks." Frank nodded, giving him a smile, before telling him to 'be careful', and finally they were at the cafeteria's doors, and Gerard fucking scurried to where Gabe and the rest of them were sitting.

"GWay! What took you so long?" 

He heard Gabe ask, a smile on his face, and a William on his lap. Gerard sat down next to them, and groaned before he looked at Gabe with  _I totally embarrassed  myself_ kind of face, to which Gabe laughed and honestly, Gerard wanted to punch his tall, tanned friend in his face.

" _Bill!_ Tell your dumb boyfriend to stop laughing." Gerard whined, to which William turned his face to Gabe, and with a serious face, he echoed, "Stop laughing." 

Before he totally ruined it by laughing himself. Gerard sighed, before he grabbed Gabe's lunch bag, to see what his mom had packed for him today.

"So how did you embarrass yourself in front of Frank?" Brendon asked as he took a bite of his sandwich. He looked up to see Mikey sit down, an apple juice bottle in his hand. 

"He fell, right in front of him. Like an idiot." Mikey answered, as Ryan chuckled, "Really?" To which Gerard nodded, a sigh coming out his mouth, for the hundredth time today. 

William got off of Gabe's lap - "What no, Bill, come back!" - And sat next to the not-so-subtly moping Gerard.

"At least he noticed you!" And now, Gerard was ready to punch his equally feminine friend. "Yeah, noticed you fall." Gabe snorted quietly, before he grabbed his lunch box and took out an apple. 

"Who the fuck falls in front of their crush though? God, I'm such a loser." Gerard groaned once again. "I don't even see why you like him, you two would clash." 

Gerard shook his head, "No Ryan, if anything, it would be a great match, opposites attract."

"Are you trying to convince Ryan, or yourself, Gerard?"

"Most likely, myself." And that's when the laughter began, even Mikey was chuckling, and Gerard just wanted to fucking  _die_.

***

Gerard found himself sitting on one of the park's benches, by himself, smoking a fag. He had his shades on, dressed all in light colours, his flower crown that he bought the other day looked great on him, and he couldn't help but think that he looks like those hipster girls all over tumblr and all of those other shitty websites. 

He giggled to himself, before he took another drag, sighing happily to himself.

"Hey you're Gerard Way, right? Mikey's brother?" Which scared the living shit out of him, as he took out his fag, and began coughing? He felt a hand pat him on his back, and when he was finished, he said a 'thank you', before turning around. 

Honestly, Gerard wanted to cry, this was the second time he embarrassed himself in front Frank once again, and not even just him too, Jimmy Urine was there too. 

Jimmy was a weirdo, a big one. He was also fucking hilarious and really smart. Gerard wanted to jump off a bridge, because holy shit, he is such a fucking loser.

"Are you okay?" Jimmy asked, Gerard nodded, as he tried to catch his breath. 

"You gotta be careful when smoking, Gee." Frank joked, and Gerard found himself smiling. "But, uh, are you really Mikey's brother?" Frank asked. 

Gerard nodded his head once again, "Yeah, I'm his older brother. Why?" Both boys shrugged, and sat on either side of the bench - Frank on Gerard's left, while Jimmy was on his right - "Where is little Mikeyway, anyway?" 

Gerard shrugged, before he began to light up another fag. "He's probably with Pete."

"Aren't you supposed to know where your little brother is?" Frank asked, a smirk playing on his lips - his fucking kissable lips - and Gerard shrugged. 

"Mikey can take care of himself, and he's with his boyfriend, who is one of your friends, so shouldn't you know where your friend is?"

"Touché." Frank said teasingly, causing Jimmy to smile, until his phone rang, and he took it out of his pocket.

"Oops gotta go. Dinner's ready." Frank waved bye, as he friend began to leave. Soon enough, they were all alone, and Gerard couldn't help but blush. 

"Just us now, huh?" Frank chuckled. Gerard looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah, I - I guess." He took another drag, before Frank grabbed the fag out of his hand and took a drag himself.

Gerard wasn't able to stop the soft groan, as he watched Frank smoke. "You know, you should stop smoking, it's a bad habit." Gerard came back to reality with a small laugh. 

"I don't think you can say that." 

Frank looked in Gerard's eyes and simply asked, "Why is that?" And right then Gerard was mush, a puddle, melted ice cream.

Just fuck me up, Gerard thought with a small groan. "Gerard, you there?" And that snapped Gerard out of many,  _many_  thoughts of getting down and dirty with Frank. 

"Hi! Uh-yes, sor-sorry for not paying attention! I'm not usually like this, ya know, like all spaced ou- and I'm starting to ramble, sorry!" Gerard closed his mouth, before he looked down. 

"Hey, it's cool, cute, even." Frank chuckled, and then touched the end of Gerard's skirt. 

"What's the deal with these, anyway?" Gerard looked at his skirt, shrugged, and pulled off his flower crown. "They're things I like, I guess. I don't want to be a woman, no, I just like, um, I like wearing skirts, and dresses, kind of like how you like your leather, in a way? I think." Gerard answered.

Frank nodded, and smiled at Gerard, a twinkle of mischief showing in his eyes. "It looks good on you," He whispered, as he grabbed the flower crown, and placed right back onto the top of Gerard's head. "It looks really,  _really_  good on you." Gerard gasped softly, as Frank came closer, their lips almost touching. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist, smirking. 

"What about Janine?" Frank shrugged, one hand slipping lower, into the waistband of his skirt.

Gerard moaned as he felt Frank pull a little of his panties, causing Frank to chuckle darkly. "I see you like panties too, hm? These feel like lace, are they?" Gerard nodded shyly, grabbing onto Frank's t-shirt, leaning into him. 

"So fucking pretty," Frank whispered before he placed his lips on top of Gerard's. Gerard pressed back, moaning softly as he felt Frank's tongue slide across his bottom lip, and opened his mouth to let that sinuous tongue in. As they kissed, Frank's other hand cupped Gerard's cheek, bringing him even closer than before.

Gerard pulled away with a gasp, loosening his grip on Frank's shirt, a blush on his cheeks. "Wait, wait!" Gerard squeaked as Frank began to kiss his neck, Gerard pushed him back a little. 

"What?" Frank asked, his eyes hungry as he checked Gerard out.

 "Well, um, we're at the park, Frank, and I rather not get arrested for public indecency." Frank looked around, nodding, and then got up quickly, pulling Gerard up with him. 

"My house is close. Let's go." Gerard nodded, as Frank began to drag him to his house.  

***

Frank hurriedly unlocked the back door, and pushed Gerard in. Frank closed the door, and with a groan, pushed Gerard against the wall, and started to grind against Gerard's ass. 

Gerard cursed quietly, which was quickly followed by a loud moan, and Frank giggling, telling him to be quiet.

 "So pretty, Gee, so fucking pretty." Frank's hand somehow found it's way to Gerard's dick, and gave it a quick squeeze. "Nnng, fuck, Frankie!" 

"I know, I know, c'mon." Frank pulled his hand out of Gerard's skirt, grabbed his hand, pulled him up the stairs, and into Frank's room. Gerard took off his flower crown, threw it somewhere, and sat on the side of Frank's bed. 

"Take off your shirt for me, Gee." Frank commanded, as he got on his knees to take off Gerard's shoes. Gerard hurriedly took off his shirt, cupped Frank's face, and gave him small pecks. Frank pulled away, stood up, and with a smirk, took off his shirt, exposing very  _new_ tattoos on his lower stomach. 

"Like it?" He asked, as he turned to show the rest of it. "Search and destroy?" Gerard asked, tilting his head slightly.

Frank pushed Gerard further on the bed, so he could get on it, and boxed him in between Frank's arms and legs. Gerard looked up at Frank, a blush across his cheeks. "You're so cute, ya know? Cuter than anyone I've seen." Gerard blushed, and pushed himself up so he could give Frank a kiss. 

"What-what are you going to do to me?" Gerard asked, whimpering as he saw Frank's eyes darker, groaning, 

"Everything, baby." Gerard turned his head, allowing Frank to have more access to his neck, which he took full advantage from; biting, sucking hard enough to leave large bruises.

Frank pulled away, placing Gerard's legs on his shoulders. "Look at these pretty, pink panties," Frank gave a small whistle, causing Gerard to blush madly. 

"Your ass looks so nice, so pale, and big. I love big asses." Frank moaned as he gave small kisses to Gerard's thigh, causing tiny whimpers to fill the room. 

"F-Frankie, oh- fuck!" Gerard whined, as Frank groped his ass, moving his panties a bit, so Frank could get a proper view of Gerard's little hole. Frank inhaled, before he gave Gerard a smirk.

"Mm, Frankie, are you -  _oh, fuck_ \- gonna fuck me? Please fuck me, please!" Gerard moaned, as Frank pushed his legs off of his shoulders, and flipped Gerard on his stomach. 

"Lift up your ass, Gee baby." Gerard nodded, blushing to the name, and got on his hands and knees, pushing his ass out. Gerard felt Frank lift up his skirt, and spanked him, catching Gerard off guard. 

Frank spanked him again, and again, and again, making Gerard cry out each time. His ass red, eyes tearing up, shaking, Gerard could feel his thighs jiggle a bit, and he wanted to cry; he didn't know if it was for the pleasure, or for the humiliation.

"Let's take these pretty panties off." Frank whispered, pulling off said panties, and smirked at the sight of Gerard's ass jiggling, spanking at it again. 

"Look at that ass," Frank chuckled, setting both hands on each cheek, squeezing. Gerard only whimpered, squeezing the ends of his skirt, before he awkwardly asked, 

"A-Are you gonna take off my -  _shit, oh - fuck Frank! -_ s-skirt?"

 Frank shook his head no, "When you look so hot in it? Of course not." Frank gave Gerard a innocently-looking smile, before his hand immediately attached itself to Gerard's dick, and  _oh,_ Gerard couldn't talk, held his breath, then released the loudest, dirtiest moan he could muster.

Frank started to jerk him off fast and quick, then used his other hand to unbuckle his jeans, and pulled them off, along with his boxers. 

Gerard turned his head, and  _fuck that's Frank's dick,_ was the only thing repeating over and over in his head. It wasn't long really, but it was thick, and Gerard almost opened his mouth to ask how it'd fit, but Gerard's done this before, he's just nervous, a cute guy you'd been wanting for almost two years wants is about to have sex with you, who wouldn't be nervous. 

Gerard gave his ass a tiny shake, looked at Frank with big eyes, and started to jerk himself off, moaning softly at each stroke.

"I'm so fuckin' keeping you baby. You hear that? You're mine. Look at you," Frank started, pulling his hands away to watch Gerard jerk himself, as he went to get a condom and lube. 

"Such an amazing, fucking ass. It's fucking,  _fucking shaking._ So fucking pretty, bet you know that, huh?" Gerard shook his head no, burying his head into the pillow, only to have Frank pull his head back by his hair. 

"Fucking sexy. Your thighs, I could eat them right up." Gerard giggled softly at that, cutting himself off by a loud moan, the moment Frank bit a large portion of his thigh. 

Gerard could just imagine Frank putting on the condom and lube, and it was so hot, Gerard almost came. He pushed his ass out, acting like a cat in the heat; moaning and panting for more.

Gerard took in a sharp breath as he felt Frank's lubed up finger, circling his hole, before pushing in, making Gerard exhale deeply. 

It felt a bit uncomfortable, as it always does, but before Gerard knew it, it started to feel  _really_ good, and Gerard couldn't help but give little encouragements of 'ah' and 'oh fuck', while moving his hips in little circles. And as Frank added in his second and third fingers, it made Gerard feel so full and just fucking  _done._

He was going to  _die_  from pleasure, and he couldn't wait. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so good, baby, okay?" Gerard grunted in agreement as he felt Frank pulled away his fingers, and gave Gerard little taps on his ass with his cock.

"Are you ready, Gee?" Gerard moaned softly, as he nodded, widened his legs, and giving a shaky breath as he felt Frank enter him. It was thicker than three fingers, that's for sure.

 "Oh,  _fuck,"_ Gerard groaned, pushing back against Frank, closing his eyes, whining as he felt Frank's grip on his hair get tighter, and a possessive hand on his hip. Frank gave Gerard time to adjust, even though Gerard knew how badly Frank wanted to move; his thighs were tense, and his grip on Gerard's hip was hard and tight. 

"You can move, baby. C'mon Fran-" Gerard wasn't even done with sentence when Frank started to thrust; hard and fast. Gerard moved his hips back aggressively, grabbed onto the flimsy sheets, and gave moans both loud and naughty.

Frank looked at Gerard with a smirk, as he thrusted into the tight hole; it was squeezing him so nicely, it was as if it never wanted Frank to leave. Gerard looked so good; his skirt around his hips, his back arched, sweaty all over (they both were really), and he was moaning the most delicious things. 

God, his  _thighs,_ and now Frank wasn't so much of a thighs kind of guy really, but Christ, Gerard's thighs were so pale, so large, and Frank just wanted to mark them all over.

Sure, Gerard had a bit more chub than the girls Frank would usually fuck, but on him, it made him more attractive, and especially in those skirts he would wear - Frank had never seen him in a dress, and he plans to do it soon - Frank just wanted to tear those skirts right off, and fuck Gerard right into the floor.

Frank let go of his hair, allowing Gerard to shove his head in the pillow, his ass now moving in little circular motions, which let Frank hit his spot, making him cry out various times. Gerard could feel that he was close, he just knew it, and after a particularly hard thrust and a hard smack on the ass. 

Gerard was done, he gave his cock a quick jerk, clenching hard around Frank's cock, allowing him one more thrust before he came, groaning. "F-Fuck," Gerard moaned softly, as he fell flat on the bed. 

He couldn't help but giggle, he was overly sensitive, a hot guy's dick still is inside him, not to mention the hot guy, he's been wanting for a year. Gerard gave a silent moan, as he felt Frank pull out. He felt used, dirty, almost like a whore; it excited him to no end.

Gerard turned himself around, watching Frank throw away the condom, and then turn to him with a smile, an actually genuine smile. 

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," Frank started, as he walked to the bed, "You're just so pretty, ya know? I knew you had a crush on me too." Gerard shot up, and looked at Frank with wide eyes, "What?! If you knew, why didn't you do anything?" Frank shrugged, 

"Waiting for the right moment, I guess. And it's not like you were subtle about it, also, your brother is not that good at keeping secrets." Frank chuckled, as he sat in front of Gerard, eyebrows raised. 

"I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him that fucker." Gerard whispered to himself, before he covered his face with his hands.  

"Don't hide your pretty face now. I think it's cute."

"Cute?" Gerard slowly took his hands off his face, blushing hard.

Frank nodded, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, giggling. "You're so cute, and you know what that means?" Gerard shook his head, biting his bottom lip, wide eyes trained on Frank. "What does it mean, Frank?"

"That means," Frank came close, and gave him a light kiss, that Gerard returned, whining softly. Frank pulled away, wrapped an arm around Gerard's waist, and looked into his eyes. "That means that you're mine."

"Yours?" Frank nodded, a twinkle in his eye, a smirk on his lips. 

"Mine."

"Does that mean you're mine too?" Gerard asked, tilting his head a bit.

"Of course, and honestly, I don't think you're the sharing type either." Gerard nodded, giggling, before he gave Frank another kiss.

"You're adorable."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I'm not that great at smut, forgive me. At least I tried my hardest. So yeah, this is my first story (more like oneshot) on here, I hope you guys enjoyed it honestly. Like I said, no beta, so all of the grammar mistakes are on me! It took me a while to finish it, but I did, and I am very proud of it. 
> 
> Here's some info for like contact and stuff;
> 
> tumblr; humancid.tumblr.com  
> wattpad; frerardly-goodness  
> ig; scnnensystem
> 
> ☯ Remi ☯

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You Won't Be Alone Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112324) by [lukesdaydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukesdaydreams/pseuds/lukesdaydreams)




End file.
